les fugitifs
by Lias
Summary: ¤Ch4¤ Après sa 6ème année à Poudlard, Harry se retrouve soupsonné par le ministère d'appartenir aux mangemorts. Seuls contre tous, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent contraint de se cacher tout en oubliant pas la mission que Dumbledore leur a laissé
1. prologue

Bonjour à tous.

Revoilà une nouvelle fic pleine de suspens, de rebondissement et d'amour...

Enjoy

Lias

**Les fugitifs**

**Prologue**

Chers amis lecteurs, cette semaine dans la gazette du sorcier, notre grand reportaire Adrien Fouilmarde a reçu en EXCLUSIVITE une interview du ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour au sujet des récents événements touchant le survivant.

Adrien Fouilmarde : Bonjour Monsieur le ministre.

M. Le Premier Ministre : Bonjour Adrien

AF : alors, monsieur le ministre, voulez-vous bien nous rappeler la légende de Harry Potter

PM : mais bien sûr mon cher Adrien, bien sûr, comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter est la seule personne connue dans le monde qui a un jour résisté au sort de l'Avada Kedevra lorsqu'il été âgé d'un an, ce qui avait provoqué la disparition provisoire de Vous-Savez-Qui…

AF (en s'autorisant un sourire) : tout le monde de la magie le sait, bien sûr M le 1er ministre.

PM : pendant longtemps, la communauté des sorcières et des sorciers a donc fondé de grands espoirs sur cet enfant, tous pensaient qu'il devait avoir un pouvoir exceptionnel pour avoir pû en réchapper, et j'avoue, même moi, j'ai un temps fondé de grands espoirs sur lui. Est-ce utile de rappeler que lors de sa 6ème année d'étude, une rumeur parcourait les rangs des sorciers affirmant que lui seul avait le pouvoir de mettre fin aux agissements de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom ?

AF : Et nous nous étions bien trompé, n'est ce pas ?

PM : En effet, peu après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres en personne nous a annoncé que Harry Potter était celui qui lui avait permis de revenir à la vie, et qu'il avait joué un très bon rôle d'agent double, mais que maintenant, sa mission d'assassiner Dumbledore était réalisée, qu'il pouvait se déclarer officiellement comme faisant parti des mangemorts.

AF : ainsi donc, notre « sauveur » serait devenu en grandissant un de nos « bourreaux ». On a de la peine à le croire lorsqu'on voit l'histoire de sa famille. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il rejoindrait les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, alors que ses propres parents ont été tué de ses mains ?

P.M : C'est en effet une tragique histoire. Mais nous savions tous que Harry Potter était perturbé. Ce qui n'a rien d'extravaguent lorsque nous connaissons toute son histoire. Nous avons malheureusement sous-estimé son penchant pour les crimes.

A.F : Enfin, lorsque vous avez découvert tout ça, monsieur le ministre, qu'avez-vous fait ?

PM : Nous avons bien sûr essayé de le capturer, il se trouvait alors au mariage du frère de son meilleur ami. Nous nous sommes rendus sur place avec les meilleurs Aurors, mais il a malheureusement réussi à nous échapper en transplannant sous notre nez avec ses 2 meilleurs amis, Melle Hermione GRANGER et M. Ronald WEASLEY.

AF : et voilà 2 ans que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. Avez vous une idée d'où ils se trouvent ?

PM : Nous pensons bien sûr qu'ils ont rejoints les ordres de Lord… (soupir) enfin, je tiens à vous rappelez qu'Harry Potter est l'ennemi publique numéro 2, et que cet personne a toujours été très doué pour se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Rappelons qu'il a berné Dumbledore lui même. Je tiens à prévenir la communauté magique qu'il faut rester vigilent, et que même si l'enfant Harry Potter pouvait paraître attendrissant, l'adulte qu'il est devenu n'est qu'un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de sang.

AF : et bien merci monsieur le ministre. Pour finir sur une note plus gaie, on m'a rapporter que vous aviez réussi a attraper Bellatrix LESTRANGES, la fameuse Mangemort qui avez réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban.

PM : en effet Adrien, c'est le couronnement d'une longue et difficile enquête, et vous pouvait être sûr que nous nous en arrêterons pas là.

« Pff, tu parles, « une longue et difficile enquête », c'est nous qui lui avons livrer saucissonnais dans le bureau des Auror. » dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noir corbeau qui été en train de lire la gazette du sorcier.

**A suivre…**


	2. Ch1: reconstitution

Coucou à tous…

Bon, j'avoue que je suis déçue, je n'ai pas reçu des masses de reviews… ça me manque (snif), mais bon.

Je voulais aussi dire que j'avais oublié (enfin, c'est que ça me paraît tellement évident !!!) que tout appartient à J.K Rowling, que je lui pique tous ses personnages… oui, merci J.K…

Enfin, je réponds aux reviews, et je vous laisse lire tranquillement. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

Bisous

Lias.

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Touraz**: merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose avec un peu plus de suspens… Pour la fille aux cheveux noir corbeau tu vas très très vite le savoir… Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Hinata55** : merci. J'ai réfléchi longtemps à comment faire une bonne accroche au début. J'espère que c'est réussi… bisous.

**LoVeFan47** Mais, tes désires sont des ordres !!! Tu vas tout de suite en savoir un peu plus, bien que tout ne soit pas révélé tout de suite, tu t'en doute !!! Enfin, je te laisse tout découvrir par toi même. Enjoy…

**Les fugitifs**

**Chapitre 1 : reconstitution**

« Pff, tu parles, « une longue et difficile enquête », c'est nous qui lui avons livré saucissonné dans le bureau des Auror. » dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noir corbeau qui été en train de lire la gazette du sorcier.

Elle jeta d'un geste rageur le journal sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant elle et regarda ses 2 amis assis de l'autre coté de cette table. Le premier, un garçon blond aux yeux marron était criblé de taches de rousseurs, le second, prénommé Harry était châtain, avec une longue mèche qui lui couvrait tout le front, et avait des yeux d'un vert brillant. La jeune fille, pensa que leurs déguisements n'était pas encore parfait.

« Que voulais-tu qu'il dise Hermione ? Qu'ils sont totalement incompétent, que le ministère de la magie est peuplé de crétins stupides et bornés, tous aussi incapables les uns que les autres, et que d'un point de vu général, ils ne savent même pas faire la différence entre un innocent et un mangemort ? » Répondit le garçon blond qui avait pris une forte teinte rougeâtre.

« Arrête de t'énerver, Ron, ça ne sert à rien, et puis, il vont bien finir par se rendre compte, un jour ou l'autre que nous sommes innocent » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait 2 ans que le ministère était à leur recherche, 2 ans qu'ils étaient obligés de se cacher comme des criminels, 2 ans que presque tout le monde leurs avaient tournés le dos, et pourtant, elle continuait à penser qu'un jour, quelqu'un s'apercevrait que ça ne collait pas.

« Si tu veux qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Hermione, dit Harry sur un ton fataliste, il va falloir que nous leur prouvions notre innocence. » Il poussa un profond soupir de dépit, comme si l'aveuglement du ministère le fatiguait puis repris. « Enfin, il est tard, et je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, répondirent en cœur les deux autres »

Harry se leva, traversa le modeste salon dans lequel il se trouvait, ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait sur sa gauche et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait d'une petite chambre, qui ne présentait pratiquement pas de décoration. Le papier peint avait une teinte d'un bleu pâle, et aurait eu grand besoin d'être changé, mais, lorsque Hermione, Ron et lui avaient emménagé dans cette maison, 2 ans auparavant, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, ni le courage de la remettre à neuf.

Harry se déshabilla rapidement, s'approcha du miroir craquelé qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche et entreprit de retirer ses lentilles de contact. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à ces coupoles de verre, mais Ron et Hermione avaient insisté sur le fait qu'il était beaucoup moins reconnaissable sans ses lunettes. Enfin, quand il eu terminé, il retourna à tâtons vers son lit et se glissa dans ses draps. Ses yeux fixant le plafond, il pensa à la coupure de presse qu'Hermione venait de leur lire. Scrimgeour avait dit que voilà 2 ans, déjà, qu'ils étaient en fuite.

Harry se souvenait comme si c'était hier, de leur fuite. Tout ça avait commencé au mariage de Bill, la journée était magnifique, et Mme Weasley courrait de partout pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien, Harry se souvenait avoir sourit en l'entendant crier contre Fred et George qui avaient osé prononcer le mot pétard.

Il se souvenait également qu'il pensait à Ginny et à quel point elle serait belle en demoiselle d'honneur, à quel point il serait difficile de ne pas penser à la prendre dans ses bras, et que dès qu'il aurait supprimé Voldemort, il lui redemanderait de sortir avec lui, et qu'ensemble, il serait heureux. Enfin, ce jour là, alors qu'il passait tous les autres jours à penser à la guerre, pour la première fois, il s'était mis à penser à ce qui pourrait se passer dans un monde sans Voldemort, un monde ou il ne mettrait pas la vie de ceux qu'il aime en danger, et il souriait malgré lui.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était en train de se dire que la vie pouvait être belle, pour la première fois depuis 1 an, il ressentit sa cicatrices le brûler. Il se plaqua la main sur le front dans une grimace de douleur.

« Ca va? » avaient demandé Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient à coté de lui.

« Oui, ma cicatrice m'a brûlée, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis 1 an. »

« Mais, demanda Hermione, Dumbledore ne t'avait pas dit qu'elle ne te faisait plus mal car Voldemort utilise l'occlumencie contre toi ? »

« Si acquiesça Harry, mais je l'ai de nouveau senti, et je crois qu'il… qu'il est heureux, quelque chose à dû lui faire plaisir… »

« Mais, Harry, si tu l'as ressenti, c'est qu'il voulait que tu le ressentes, puisque qu'il a supprimé l'occlumentie contre toi. Mais pourquoi voulais t'il que tu le saches ? demanda Hermione qui semblait plus se parler à elle-même.

Harry réfléchit, et eut soudain l'impression de comprendre. Il ne savez pas exactement comment il le savait, mais il savait. Il avait alors senti une vague d'affolement monter en lui, et lorsqu'il vit un auror transplaner sans cérémonie dans le jardin du Terrier, ses pires craintes furent confirmées.

« FUYONS » cria t'il et Hermione, Ron et lui avaient aussitôt transplané au chemin de Traverse.

Harry leur avait alors expliqué que, sans savoir comment, il avait la certitude que Voldemort avait réussit à convaincre le ministère que lui, Harry, avait rejoint ses rangs, puis ils étaient allés chez Gringotts, où Harry avait retiré tout son or, avant que l'histoire ne soit rendu publique, et depuis lors, ils se cachaient dans le monde des moldus.

Grâce à l'héritage que lui avait laissé ses parents, et Sirius, Harry acheta une petite maison au cœur de Ipswich, tout près de Alexandra park, ou il s'installa avec Ron et Hermione.

Malgré leur obligation de se cacher, ils n'avaient pas oublié leur tache de découvrir et de détruire tous les horcruxes de Voldemort, et ils avaient donc commencé à les chercher à travers tout le pays, grâce aux souvenirs que Dumbledore avait montré à Harry au cours de sa 6ème année.

Ils en avaient également profité pour améliorer leurs connaissances en magie, ainsi, Hermione avait appris à Ron et Harry tout ce qu'elle savait en matière d'étude de Rune et d'Arithmancie, alors que Harry avait apprit à ses deux amis tout ce qu'il savait en matière de défense contre les forces de mal. Ron, quant à lui, depuis leur fuite c'était découvert un certain talent en matière de filature et tapinois.

Ainsi, ils étaient devenus tous les trois d'une grande complémentarité, ce qui leurs avait permit de détruire 1 nouvel horcruxe, il s'agissait en effet d'un petit kazou (1) en or massif ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Ils avaient trouvé cet instrument musical caché dans une pièce qui fonctionnait un peu de la même façon que la salle sur demande, dans la clinique de l'orphelinat où Tom Jedusor avait grandit.

Le trio avait accédé à cette pièce en formulant leur requête face au mur devant lequel la mère de Voldemort lui avait donné naissance. Ils avaient alors réussit à récupérer et à détruire l'horcruxe, puis étaient repartis, non sans avoir soumis la directrice de l'orphelinat à un sortilège d'amnésie.

De plus, Harry, grâce à de nouvelles recherches était presque convaincu de savoir où se trouvait désormais la coupe de Pouffsoufle, cet objet qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, chez la veille et naïve Mme Cole, grâce au souvenir de son elfe de maison.

En effet, après une enquête approfondie, les 3 jeunes sorciers avaient découvert que Lord Voldemort, après l'avoir transformé en Horcruxe, serait revenu le vendre à Barjow et Beurk, en signe « d'amitié pour des anciens collèges ».

Or, les propriétaires du magasin de magie noire auraient flairé quelque chose de louche, et l'auraient alors revendu à bas prix, à une famille riche qu'ils comptaient parmi leurs meilleurs clients : les Blacks. Harry, Ron, et Hermione étaient alors retournés au 12 square Grimmaud, inoccupé depuis la mort de Dumbledore, et étaient alors tombé sur Bellatrix, qui comptait sans doute se réapproprier la maison.

Ils l'avaient battue et expédiée au ministère de la magie. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas trouvé trace de la coupe, et Harry, se souvenant que Mondingus Fletcher avait pillé la maison de Sirius était alors lui rendre une petite visite.

Sans doute à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, Mondingus, totalement terrorisé, leur avait tout de suite avoué qu'il avait en effet volé la coupe et qu'il l'avait vendu à une femme très bien, qui travaillait au ministère : Dolorès ombrage.

Or, Ombrage n'ayant aucune idée de la valeur de cette coupe, ni de ce que c'était en réalité, la gardait simplement sur son bureau comme objet décoratif. Néanmoins, depuis l'intrusion de Voldemort au ministère, le ministre en personne avait renforcé les mesures de sécurité, de sorte que le trio ne pouvait plus y accéder sans se faire pincer. Harry trouvait extraordinairement frustrant de savoir où se trouvait le 5ème Horcruxe, sans pouvoir y accéder.

« La seul solution, c'est de prouver notre innocence » pensait-il, allonger sur son lit. « Mais comment la prouver sans tuer Voldemort ? Et comment tuer Voldemort sans détruire l'horcruxe avant ? » Il chassa ces questions de sa tête, ils auraient, avec Ron et Hermione tout le temps d'y penser le lendemain et fermant les yeux, fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.

**A suivre…**

(1): Le kazou (ou gazou) est un instrument de musique de percussion et membranophone constitué d'un tube fermé par une membrane. En turlutant dans le tube, la voix du musicien fait vibrer la membrane qui crée ainsi un son aux accents comiques ou enfantins.

Voili, voilou. La suite pour bientôt, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez... bisous. Lias.


	3. Ch2: plans et strarégies

Coucou à tous,

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre dans lequel je met en place la « trame » de l'histoire… J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et suggestions, si vous en avez, toute idée et la bienvenue, et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit review fait toujours plaisir…

Bisous

Lias

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Touraz**: Tu vas sans doute avoir un petit aperçu de l'ampleur de la tache… Effectivement, ils ne sont pas sortie de l'auberge !!! enfin, je te laisse découvrir tout ça par toi-même. Bisous.

**LoVeFan47**: merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que je vois bien Hermione un peu comme ça, à toujours vouloir voir le bon coté des choses… Mais bon. Quant au ministère, ben, je me dis qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Crétin un jour, crétin toujours, non ??? Enfin, j'avoue, je ne les aime pas trop, et donc, ils vont en baver, niarkniarkniark (moi, sadique ? Jamais.) Enfin, je te laisse apprécier la suite… Bisous.

**Myria Clara Tonks** Coucou, j'avais penser à autre chose pour les faire rentrer au ministère, mais c'est une super bonne idée qu'ils deviennent métamorphomage, …. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, mais pourquoi pas… En plus ça pourrait aller avec… enfin, ton review m'a fait réfléchir. Peut-être que je le ferais… enfin, je ne vais pas te dire si je vais le faire ou pas, ça gâcherait tout le suspens, mais bon… Il faut que j'arrête sinon je vais finir par tout te révéler (lol). Enfin, tu auras ta réponse en continuant à lire !!! Love.

**Aby **: Après ton review, je suis allée voir la mise en page, et c'est vrai qu'il y a parfois de gros blocs, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant, et c'est vrai, je te fais toutes mes excuses. Enfin, pour ce chapitre là, j'ai essayé de faire plus attention, et de plus espacer mes paragraphes, j'espère que ce sera plus facile à lire…. Et qu'ainsi tu pourras pleinement apprécier… continue à me dire ce que tu en penses… Bisous.

**Les fugitifs**

**Chapitre2 : plans et stratégies**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il senti ses épaules contracter, et s'étira longuement, pour décoincer ses muscles courbaturés. Ils passaient tellement de temps à s'entraîner, avec Ron et Hermione en vu d'hypothétique combat qu'il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il ne s'était pas réveillé sans douleur à un endroit ou à un autre de son corps.

En grognant, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il vit Hermione déjà attablée, le regard dans le vide occupée à se beurrer un toast. Elle sursauta lorsque Harry vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, visiblement trop préoccupée par ses propres pensés pour l'avoir remarquer avant. Ils échangèrent un bref 'salut' puis chacun d'eux reprirent leur petit déjeuner sans rien ajouter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entra lui aussi dans la cuisine, émit un grognement en guise de bonjour, et entreprit lui aussi de manger. Leur repas se passa dans le silence le plus total, mis à par les bruits de nourritures plus ou moins prononcer qu'ils faisaient en mangeant.

Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, leurs petits-déjeuners se passaient généralement ainsi. Chacun pensant à ce qui l'occuper, depuis le temps, ils avaient appris à pouvoir être tous ensemble sans forcement avoir besoin de parler.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout les trois terminés, ils se rendirent dans le garage qu'ils avaient transformé en salle d'entraînement.

On y trouvait une quantité de livres assez impressionnant, partants aussi bien sur la défense contre les forces du mal (Harry avait réussi à récupérer l'encyclopédie que Sirius et Remus lui avaient offert au cours de sa 5ème année), des livres traitant sde magie ancienne, des livres de sorts et de potion, et même des livres de magie noire.

On trouvait également dans cette salle, des appareils de dissimulation, des Scrutoscopes, des glaces à ennemis, une pile d'oreillers, une trousse de premiers secours, une table ronde, entourée de trois chaises, et un distributeur de jus de citrouille bien frais. En réfléchissant bien, ils avaient, sans le faire exprès, organisé la salle presque de la même façon que l'était la salle sur demande aux cours des réunions de l'A.D.

En effet, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner tous les matins, dans cette salle, et passaient leurs après-midi à réfléchirent sur leur quêtes des horcruxes. C'était généralement Hermione qui décider du programme de l'entraînement, ayant toujours était beaucoup mieux organisée que les deux garçons.

Ceux-ci la laissaient les guider, sans plus renâcler ni poser de questions, sachant que de toutes évidence, elle était la mieux placer pour mettre sur pied un programme.

De plus, elle avait toujours établie les programme de révision de Ron et d'Harry, pour chaque examen, et même lorsque Harry en 4ème année préparait la 3ème tache, et ils n'avaient jamais eu à s'en plaindre, (même si de nombreuses fois ils s'étaient moqués de son obstination à tout prévoir des mois à l'avance.)

« Bon, alors, dit Hermione en se frottant les mains, maintenant qu'on sait tous les trois lire les runes anciennes, je propose qu'on commence à se pencher plus en détail sur une magie que Vol…demort (Ron eut une respiration bruyant mais ne dit rien) a négligé »

« De quoi veut tu parler » demanda Ron, mais Harry savait bien ou elle voulait en venir.

« De l'ancienne magie Ron. C'est grâce à ça que la mère d'Harry a réussi à le protéger. Je pense donc qu'on peut peut-être nous aussi y trouver des choses intéressantes. »

Harry et Ron allèrent tous deux s'asseoir à une table pendant qu'Hermione alla chercher un petit tableau noir monter sur roulette qui se trouvait derrière une bibliothèque remplie de livre.

« Alors, j'ai déjà effectuer quelques recherches sur cette ancienne magie, mais je n'ai pas avancer très vite, étant donner que tous les livres qui en traite sont écrit en runes anciennes, et donc, je n'ai pas pu avancer très vite.

Ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une magie qui est puisé directement du monde qui nous entour.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, toute chose dans le monde possède une quantité plus ou moins grande de magie, qu'on peu plus ou moins ressentir. C'est cette magie que l'on ressent par exemple dans un lieu qui nous fait dressé les cheveux sur la tête sans savoir pourquoi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les sorciers capable d'utiliser l'ancienne magie arrive à puiser la magie des choses qui les entours pour pouvoir la réutiliser autrement. On n'a donc pas besoin de baguette pour l'utiliser. »

Elle marqua une pose, regarda les garçon avec un air désolé et ajouta : « c'est tout ce que j'ai réussit à trouver sur la question pour le moment.

Cependant, j'ai réuni une liste d'ouvrage (elle agita sa baguette, et une liste de livre apparu sur le tableau noir), et je me disait qu'on pouvait commencer par cela pour comprendre en quoi elle consiste exactement et comment l'utiliser.

Sur ceux, les garçon se levèrent et allèrent avec Hermione chercher un des livres qui se trouvaient sur la liste, puis revinrent s'asseoir à la table et commencèrent à feuilleté les ouvrage. Comme Hermione leurs avait dit, ils étaient tous écrit en runes anciennes, et Harry mit quelque secondes à réfléchir avant que les hyéroglifes ne prennent un sens.

Même si ils étaient tous trois de plus en plus à l'aise, il était toujours difficile de lire dans une autre langue. Tous trois lisaient en silence, jetant de temps en temps des passages intéressants sur un bloc notes. Les rares fois où ils parlèrent étaient pour se demander si quelqu'un connaissait le sens de tel ou tel caractère, ou si quelqu'un revoulait un verre de jus de citrouille.

Vers 11h30, les yeux de Harry commencèrent à fatiguer, et il leva la tête de l'ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire. Il vit que Ron était toujours penché sur son livre, la tête dans les mains, mais il remarqua que ses yeux restés fixe sur une ligne. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui continuer à tourner les pages d'un air dubitatif. Il pensa que le temps était venu de tout mettre en commun.

« Alors ??? » demanda t'il « vous avez trouver quelque chose ??? » Hermione fit non de la tête, et Ron fit une grimace agasse

« J'ai bien trouvé un phrase qui a l'air intéressante, dit Ron septique, mais je ne comprend pas tout a fait ce qu'elle veut dire :

_'Pour trouver la magie de toute chose, concentre toi sur elle, et tu la trouvera. Alors, lorsque la lumière apparaîtra, tu seras capable de la déplacer comme il te plaira. Seul le calme en toi t'aidera, laisse toi combler par cette force qui te remplira.' »_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulais dire ces quelques phrases. Que pouvait bien signifier 'la lumière apparaîtra' ? Pouvait-on faire de l'ancienne magie uniquement à l'aurore.

Il leva les yeux sur Hermione pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, et la vit, les yeux écarquillés, les deux mains posées sur sa bouche entrouverte. De toute évidence, le texte que venait de lire Ron lui évoquait quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? » Demanda Ron qui lui aussi avait remarqué son expression

« C'est fou, répondit Hermione qui se parlait plus à elle-même, je n'avais jamais fait le lien, et pourtant, maintenant c'est évident. Mais dans le texte, il n'était pas clairement mentionné de quoi l'auteur parlait, alors… c'est surprenant que… »

« Si tu nous expliquait maintenant ? » demanda Harry de façon un peu trop brusque. Il était fatigué d'avoir tant travaillé, et il détestait lorsque Hermione ne disait que la moitié de ses phrases.

« Et bien, dit Hermione, lorsque j'ai passé mon épreuve de BUSE en Runes, on avait un texte qui disait cela :

_Si tu pense à une chose, et que tu essaie de la ressentir, alors, tu ne verra plus la chose, mais seulement ce qui la compose : de la lumière et de fines particules. Or, comme toute chose et composé de lumière et de fine particules, toi aussi, tu l'es, et ta lumière peut être nouée à une autre. »_

« Je crois comprendre, dit Harry, il ne faut pas voir, il faut ressentir les choses, tel qu'elle sont vraiment. C'est sans doute pour ça que Voldemort a du mal avec l'ancienne magie, il n'arrive pas penser à quelque chose sans y voir le profit qu'il pourrait en tirer. Il n'arrive donc pas à voir l'essence des choses. »

« C'est exact Harry, demain nous feront un essai, dit Hermione, mais pour l'instant je meurt de faim. Si nous allions manger ? »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent, et les trois amis s'étirèrent en se levant. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant, à 2 rues de leur maison, tenu par une adorable vielle fille nommée Catherine. Celle-ci avait perdu son mari et ses 2 grands enfants dans un accident de la route, quelques années plus tôt et avait pris en affection le trio. Elle croyait qu'ils s'appelaient James, Mary et Peter, et qu'ils étaient étudiants en faculté de lettres.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient instauré ce rituel quelques mois auparavant, lorsque le fait de rester toujours enfermé ensemble leur avait porté sur les nerfs, à tels point que les trois amis avaient eut un jour une dispute si violente qu'elle avait failli tourner mal.

Leurs déjeuners dans un lieu public leur permettaient ainsi de sortir un peu, et leur interdisaient de parler du monde de la magie.

Ainsi, ils se trouvaient obligés de parler de choses sans rapport, et cela leur faisaient le plus grand bien de se comporter, une heure par jour, comme des gens normaux.

De plus, au cours de ces déjeuners, ils se permettaient souvent de parler de se qu'ils ressentaient, des gens qui leurs manquaient, et de se rappeler les bons souvenirs.

Catherine semblait avoir compris qu'il ne fallait pas leur poser trop de questions sur leur passé, peut être imaginait-elle quelque drames horribles qui avaient pu leur arriver, bien que quoi qu'elle pu imaginer, elle était sans doute bien loin de la réalité. Parfois, au lieu de demander de l'argent au trio, elle leur demandait de menus services pour se faire payer, se qui les arrangeaient bien. Ainsi, Catherine leurs avait offert 1 mois de déjeuner pour avoir repeint son salon (ce qui avait été fait en un coup de baguette).

Après leur déjeuner, il rentrèrent chez eux et se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'ils appelaient leur « quartier général » il s'agissait en fait de la plus grande chambre de la maison, situé au 2ème étage, elle contenait un canapé confortable, et les murs étaient parsemés de plans, de photos, et de tous ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir au cours de leurs enquêtes, à tel point que le papier peint n'était plus visible qu'a certains endroit.

C'était ici même qu'ils avaient découvert il y a quelque temps ou était caché l'horcruxe-kazou de Serdaigle, et qu'ils avaient élaboré tous leurs plans.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, dit Ron en se laissant tomber sur le divan, l'ordre du jour, c'est qu'il faut aller chercher un horcruxe dans le bureau même d'Ombrage ?

»

« Yep, répondit Harry en s'affalant lui aussi sur le canapé, ça va pas être de la tarte !!! »

« J'ai bien réfléchie, dit Hermione, et je crois que la seule solution qu'on est, c'est de se rendre nous même au ministère. Et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, il faut prouver notre innocence. »

« Et tu as une idée de comment on pourrait faire ça ? Demanda Ron sur un ton plus que septique. »

« Oui, dit Hermione, il suffit de ramener le vrai coupable, et de le faire témoigner. »

« Si tu pense à Rogue, dit Harry, je ne crois pas que… »

« Non, le coupa Hermione, je ne pense pas à lui, je pense à quelqu'un qui était présent au moment du meurtre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas sûr de se qu'il doit faire, quelqu'un qui a douté face à Dumbledore… »

« Malfoy » Dirent en même temps Ron et Harry. « C'est vrai qu'il a semblé particulièrement près à lâcher Voldemort, dit Harry, mais comment le trouver ? Et comment être sûr qu'il acceptera de témoigner ? »

« Dites, juste comme ça, dit soudain Ron, vous trouvez ça normal, vous, que l'horcruxe nous attende bien sagement au ministère, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y est aucun piège autour ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas l'habitude de Vous-savez-qui de laisser un de ses Horcruxes sans protection. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, la question que soulevait Ron était en effet pertinente. « C'est vrai que nous n'avons vu qu'un Horcruxe sans protection jusqu'à maintenant, et il s'agissait du journal de Jedusor… »

« Tu te trompes Harry, le coupa Hermione, ce journal n'était pas sans protection, puisqu'il a envoûté Ginny. (À ce prénom, Harry senti son cœur se serrer) Qui sait, peut être que la coupe à une action similaire, mais aucun de nous ne sait ce que ça fait d'être posséder. Et si la coupe oblige celui qui la touche à faire certaine chose ? Peut-être qu'Ombrage elle-même est possédée, peut être que la coupe oblige tous ceux qui la touche à mourir en la protégeant. Nous n'en savons rien. »

« Il nous faudrait quelqu'un en mesure de détecter si la coupe est envoûtée, dit Ron comme perdu dans ses penser. Hors, seul les personne ayant déjà été victime d'un envoûtement son capable d'en ressentir un émise par la même personne. Il nous faudrait… »

« …Ginny. » finit Hermione

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir, il ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou de peur, il ne voulait pas avoir à y penser.

« Enfin, pour l'instant on en est pas encore là, dit il, on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord » En disant cette phrase, il senti sur lui le regard perçant d'Hermione.

**A suivre…**


	4. Ch3: doutes et rêveries

Coucou à tous,

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre, sans vouloir me venter, je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré… pour l'instant. Mais bon, j'attends vos avis.

Bisous

Lias

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Myria Clara Tonks** : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, pour savoir comment va réagir Ginny, bah, tu verras bien, mais pas tout de suite… J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce qui va se passer, mais bon, encore une fois je laisse un peu de suspens… Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lynshan** Je te remercie, J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là aussi, pour tout te dire, c'est la premier fic que j'écris où il y a plus d'aventures, alors… enfin, je suis contente que ça te plaise !!! Bisous.

**Les fugitifs**

**Chapitre 3 : doutes et rêveries**

Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, les jours suivants passèrent avec une vitesse dont ils n'étaient plus habitués. Le matin, ils se rendaient à leur salle d'entraînement, où ils passaient des heures à fixer des pommes, des oranges, ou d'autres petits objets, sans pour autant parvenir à distinguer de lumière d'aucune sorte sortir de l'objet, ce qui en devenait même carrément frustrant.

Le 5ème jours, Hermione c'était même emparée de la pomme, et l'avait jetée de toutes ses forces sur le mur, sans que cela n'est aucun effet. Pourtant, son geste lui avait arraché un sourire « Ca fait du bien » avait elle déclarée avant d'aller chercher une nouvelle pomme à la cuisine.

Les après-midi, le trio continuait à chercher de nouveaux plans pour récupérer l'horcruxe au ministère, mais leurs exercices du matin leur demandaient tellement de concentration qu'ils étaient généralement assez mou dans leurs recherches. Même Hermione baissait les bras dès la moindre contrariété.

Leur fatigue et leur frustration n'étaient pas passées inaperçue aux yeux de Catherine. Les voyant dans cet état, elle leur avait immédiatement demandés ce qui n'allait pas, puis, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se creusaient les méninges pour trouver un mensonge convenable, et avait d'elle même émit un rire gaie et cristallin, et avait répondu à sa propre question « Je suis vraiment bête !!! C'est la période des examens, c'est ça ? Vous êtes en pleines révisions tous les trois !! Mes pauvres chéris !!! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione c'était contentés d'acquiescer, et Catherine avait alors décidée qu'il leur fallait de bons repas, et leur apportait désormais de quoi nourrir un régiment lors qu'ils venaient déjeuner chez elle.

On était en effet en plein mois de juin, et la température extérieure devenait de plus en plus clémente. Ron avait même un jour proposé d'aller s'entraîner à l'ancienne magie dans Alexandra park (« après tout, on ne fait rien de mal, on fait juste que fixer une pomme ! ») Mais Hermione avait répondu que c'était une mauvaise idée (« Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui regardent une pomme pendant 4 heures sans la manger ? »)

Un matin comme tous les autres, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis par terre, en tailleur en train d'essayer de percevoir la magie contenue dans un verre à pied, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire, mais Harry avait fini par ne plus réussir à se concentrer du tout. Bien que son regard était toujours fixé sur cet objet, il laissait ses penser vagabonder sur des idées qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

En réalité, il pensait à Ginny. Depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur elle, quelques jours auparavant, Ginny était revenue peupler ses pensées et ses rêves bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

En effet, le fait qu'il y ait une possibilité qu'il puisse la revoir depuis tout ce temps le mettait mal à l'aise, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver de ce moment là. C'est comme si deux personnes s'affrontaient dans sa tête, celle qui voulait que Ginny soit heureuse et en sécurité, c'est à dire, loin de lui, et celle qui désirait la revoir et la serrait dans ses bras.

« C'est idiot, pensait-il, ça fait 2 ans qu'elle n'a eu aucune nouvelle de moi, pourquoi penserait-elle encore à moi ? Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle sorte avec un autre garçon » se dit-il en pensant au succès qu'avait Ginny lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble. Pourtant, cette pensée lui serrait le cœur, et bien qu'elle fut la plus raisonnable, une petite voix s'entêtait à répondre « Oui, mais on était bien tout les deux, et puis, même si elle sortait avec d'autres garçons, Ginny n'a jamais aimé que toi. »

A cette pensée, Harry eu un léger sourire, comme s'il se moquait de lui même, il fallait quand même qu'il soit vraiment prétentieux pour penser ça !!!

Soudain, un détail attira son attention. Il poussa une exclamation, et regarda intensément le verre, mais il ne vit toujours qu'un verre.

« Quoi » demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix

« Je l'ai vu, répondit Harry, j'ai vu la lumière, enfin, disons plutôt que j'ai cru la voir, mais que quand j'ai voulu la regarder, elle a disparue. » Devant le regard interloqué de ses deux amis, il essaya de clarifier ses dires :

« Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais en fait, je ne regardais plus le verre, enfin, si je le regardais, mais je pensais à … autre chose, et tout d'un coup, et bien j'ai vu la lumière. »

Harry ne fut pas sûr que son explication soit convaincante, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé en lui.

« Si j'ai bien compris, dit Hermione, tu regardais dans le vide en direction du verre, et tu as vu la lumière ? C'est bien ça ? »

Harry acquiesça « en quelque sorte »

« Et on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ? demanda Ron, peut-être que ça pourra nous aider. »

Harry rougit et balbutia deux trois mots incohérents, ce qui fit sourire Ron et Hermione.

« Je vois, dit Ron, et bien, essayons. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione recommencèrent alors à se concentrer sur leur verre, ou plutôt à faire comme si le verre n'existait pas, et très vite, tout les trois furent capable d'apercevoir la lumière qui émanait du verre.

C'était comme si le verre était une fontaine d'or, d'une brillance extrême, contenant des grains de diamants. C'était une vision magnifique, mais, dès qu'ils essayaient de la regarder pleinement, cet éclat disparaissait pour laisser place à un vulgaire verre à pied.

C'était, aux yeux de Harry encore plus frustrant, comme s'ils entrapercevaient quelque chose de magnifique, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la contemplait. Comme si un amateur d'art se trouvait devant une œuvre de Cézanne recouverte d'une couverture transparente.

Cependant, le trio continuait d'essayer de « saisir » cette lumière, tant et si bien que lorsque Harry regarda sa montre, il était déjà 15 heures passées.

« Whaou, dit-il, les gars, il commence à être tard, on a pas vu le temps passé !! » Il entreprit alors d'étirer ses jambes, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était en fait totalement envahi de fourmis, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être complètement engourdit, se dit t'il en voyant la difficulté qu'Hermione et Ron semblaient ressentir à se lever.

« Je comprends pourquoi vous-savez-qui ne contrôle pas l'ancienne magie » dit alors Ron en se secouant les jambes comme pour faire tomber les fourmis qui s'y étaient installées.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione qui se tenait les reins dans une posture de femme enceinte

« Et bien, dit-il, pour réussir à voir la lumière, il faut réussir à ne pas vouloir s'en saisir. Il faut donc accepter de ne pas pouvoir posséder quelque chose, et je ne crois pas que se soit dans la nature de vous-savez-qui d'accepter que quelque chose qu'il convoite puisse ne pas lui appartenir. Je crois que dès qu'il veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir, et c'est pour cette raison que la « lumière » lui échappe. »

Harry regarda son ami bouche bée. L'interprétation de Ron était tout ce qu'il y a de plus juste. Il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point son ami avait mûrit pendant c'est 2 années de clandestinités.

Mise à part son obsession de vouloir appeler Voldemort, vous-savez-qui (Harry et Hermione lui avez dit 100 fois que c'était ridicule), il avait gagné en sagesse et en maturité de façon impressionnante. Harry se demanda si lui aussi avait tant changeait que ça.

« Bon, c'est bon, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça tout les deux, vous trouvez que mon idée en stupide, dites le et… »

« Non, au contraire, Ron, dit Hermione, qui regardait Ron avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, une lueur d'admiration, et peut-être un petit quelque chose de plus, on trouve que ton explication et on ne peut plus juste. »

Ron rendit son sourire à Hermione, et Harry eu quelques secondes l'impression de ne plus être dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Il était maintenant évident aux yeux de Harry qu'il y avait entre Ron et Hermione un peu plus que de l'amitié, pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir envie d'aborder se sujet. Harry ne savait pas si c'était leur fuite qui les conduisaient à ce conduire comme ça, ou s'il le faisait par égard pour lui, mais d'un certain côté, ils leurs en était reconnaissant.

Non pas qu'il ne serait pas heureux pour eux, si enfin ils se décidaient à sortir ensembles, mais simplement parce que, même s'il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'avait pas envie de passer le reste son temps enfermé seul avec un couple.

« Bon, il faut fêter ça ! » dit Hermione qui avait toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, même si, de toute évidence, elle essayait de le masquer. « Que diriez vous pour une fois si on allait se faire un bon resto, et qu'on finisse la soirée dans un pub, ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, je crois qu'on aurait bien mérité un grasse mat' demain. Non ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? »

« J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée, Mione, mais allons y vite, mon estomac cri famine. Et il faudra passer chez Catherine pour s'excuser de ne pas être venu ce midi, sinon, la connaissant, elle va s'imaginer qu'il nous est arrivait malheur !!! » Répondit Ron.

« Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire sur le sujet de notre absence » demanda Hermione en se tortillant les doigts.

« La presque stricte vérité ; qu'on travaillait pour nos examens, et qu'on a pas vu le temps passer ! Bon, on est parti ? » Reprit Harry, avec déjà une main sur la poignée.

« Heu, une seconde, je me change, et je suis à vous » Répondit Hermione en faisant Volte-face et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Ah, les filles » soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

Ceci fit sourire Harry. « Finalement, pensa t'il, si on exclu le fait que l'on soit des criminels en fuite recherchés par le ministère de la magie et par le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, et que l'on soit des sorciers, bien entendu, on est tout à fait des jeunes comme les autres »

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent à leur maison passablement ébréchés. Il faut dire que la fatigue et l'alcool faisaient relativement un assez mauvais ménage, et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de consommer des bières moldue, bien plus fortes que les bière au beurre. Hermione et Harry avait décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était l'heure de rentrer lorsque Ron avait entonné au milieu du pub moldu _Un chaudron plein de passion_, de Celestina Moldubec, la chanteuse préférée de madame Weasley.

Heureusement, les autres clients du pub, eux aussi passablement saoul s'étaient contentés de rire et d'applaudir à la prestation de Ron sans se demander pourquoi ce dernier parlait de chaudron.

Lorsque Harry eu amené Ron jusqu'à sa chambre (qu'il semblait avoir du mal à trouver tout seul, il rejoignit la sienne, et s'effondra sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il s'endormit alors presque instantanément.

Il fit un rêve bizarre cette nuit-ci, il se trouvait dans une clairière, une légère brise faisait bouger l'herbe haute, et en face de lui, se trouvait Ginny.

Ginny lui tendit les bras, et alors, elle sembla se dissoudre en une fontaine d'or liquide. Ce qui avait été quelques secondes auparavant ses deux bras étaient à présent des tentacules de lumière qui s'étirèrent en direction de Harry et s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

Harry au début sentit la peur l'envahir en se sentant prisonnier de ses chaînes de lumière, et pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il se détendit, et sentit un bien-être se propager en lui, comme si les tentacules de lumière le protégeaient du monde extérieur. Il se laissa alors totalement aller dans cette lumière qui l'entourait, et pensa qu'il aurait voulu y rester à jamais.

**A suivre…**

Voilà, la suite au prochain chapitre. N'hésitais pas à me laisser des reviews.

Bisous.

Lias


	5. Ch4: mésententes et explosions

Coucou à tous

Bon, je sais, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…

Je sais que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à vous envoyer la suite, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur…(non, ne me tapez pas !!!) Mais bon, j'essaie toujours d'écrire le plus vite et le mieux possible. Ceci dit, je suis toujours ouverte à toutes suggestions.(en gros, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi des reviews !!!!!!)

Bisous et Bonne lecture à tous.

Lias

**Réponses aux reviews**

**zaika**: merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, non, c'est vrai !!!! En plus, ça donne envie de continuer à écrire de recevoir des reviews comme ça… Bisous.

**Myria Clara Tonks** : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Pour Ron et Hermione, humhum, secret… mais je peux quand même te dire qu'effectivement, l'amour aura une place important dans cette histoire…. Je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisse savourer… Bisous et Enjoy

**nanou01** : merci beaucoup. Comme je disais à zaika, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lue et appréciée… Les auteurs de livres, eux, ne reçoivent pas de reviews….lol. Bisous.

**Les fugitifs**

**Chapitre 4 : Mésententes et explosions**

****

Le lendemain, En plus de ressentir les courbatures, Harry ressenti un mal de tête, et se promit de ne plus jamais boire. Sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller, il se glissa jusqu'au lavabo qui se trouvait dans un coin de sa chambre. Il mit sa tête sous le jet d'eau froide, ce qui le réveilla complètement.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione était déjà attablés à la table de la cuisine et ne semblaient pas glorieux non plus. Ron plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles avec une grimace lorsque la petite cuillère de Harry teinta faiblement contre le bol.

« Tu parles d'une bonne idée !! » grommela Ron en se tenant la tête.

D'un commun accord, les trois amis décidèrent qu'ils prendraient une journée de repos. Hermione lisait tranquillement allongée sur le canapé du salon, tandis que Ron et Harry se livraient à une partie d'échec version sorcier.

« Echec et mat » dit Ron au terme de leur 3ème partie, avec un large sourire, bien qu'il ait déjà conclu les 2 parties précédentes de la même façon. « Au fait, je pensais, pour le ministère, si on envoyait quelqu'un chercher l' horcruxe à notre place ? »

A cette phrase, Hermione et Harry cessèrent toutes activités.

« T'es malade Ron, réagit aussitôt Hermione, Tu te rends compte du danger que ça entraînerait pour nous, si cette personne nous dénonçait. Et je ne parle pas du danger qu'on ferait courir à cette personne. Je te rappelle qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment l'horcruxe est protégé !!! »

« Oui, mais, se défendit Ron, si on choisit une personne de confiance, et qu'on lui explique bien tous les risques, et qu'on se déguise pour qu'elle ne sache pas qui nous sommes… »

« Tu es complètement fou, le coupa Hermione, ça fait bien trop de si, et puis, si nous sommes déguisés, qui ferait confiance en de parfaits inconnus, surtout en ces temps troublés ? Tu… »

Mais Harry à son tour décida de couper Hermione. « Non, Hermione, Ron a raison, c'est une bonne idée, disons plutôt que c'est l'idée la plus cohérente qu'on ait eue jusqu'ici, il faut juste qu'on trouve une stratégie un peu mieux développée, et comme l'a dit Ron, une personne de confiance. »

« Pourquoi pas Ginny ? » proposa Ron « de toute façon, on a besoin d'elle pour savoir si l'horcruxe est protégé par un envoûtement, alors… » Ajouta t'il en voyant le regard interrogateur des deux autres.

« Non » dit Harry, qui sentait la colère montait en lui. « C'est trop dangereux, il est hors de question qu'on mette sa vie en danger. Je l'ai déjà dit, et je le redis, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse courir de risques à Ginny. Elle est trop jeune, et de plus, Ron, toute ta famille doit être surveillée continuellement par le ministère, rien que de contacter Ginny pourrait la mettre en danger. C'est… non, je refuse. »

« Pourtant Harry, dit Hermione, si tu veux suivre le plan de Ron, c'est la seule façon d'y arriver. Quand au ministère, si nos déguisements sont assez bons ils ne remarqueront même pas qu'on l'a contactée. Et puis arrête de dire que Ginny est trop jeune, ce n'est qu'un prétexte, et tu sais bien que ce n'est plus vrai depuis longtemps ! »

La fin de la journée se passa dans une ambiance de morosité extrême. Harry, Ron et Hermione boudaient tous les trois dans leurs coins, Ron parce qu'Hermione lui avait dit que son plan était idiot, Hermione parce qu'Harry soutenait Ron (« comme toujours ») Et Harry parce que Ron et Hermione comptaient impliquer Ginny dans leurs actions.

Le lendemain, Harry ne fut donc pas mécontents de reprendre leurs entraînements. Lorsque Hermione, Ron et lui s'assirent en tailleur autour du verre à pied, qui n'avait pas bougeait depuis la veille, il pu presque instantanément apercevoir la lumière provenant du verre. Pourtant, il lui était encore incapable de la saisir.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la phrase qu'avait prononcée Hermione au sujet de l'ancienne magie : « _Or, comme toute chose et composé de lumière et de fine particules, toi aussi, tu l'es, et ta lumière peut être nouée à une autre »_

Il fallait qu'il arrive lui aussi à percevoir la lumière qui le composait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son propre corps. Il essaya de l'entrapercevoir comme il l'avait fait avec le verre. Au début, il ne senti que les petites tensions qui le composait, il sentit une petite douleur dans le bas de son dos, et qu'il avait la vessie pleine.

Puis il se détendit et sentit comme une petite boule d'énergie qui se trouvait en dessous de son sternum, comme au plein centre de son corps. Petit à petit, il vit comme des tentacules sortir de cette boule pour venir envahir tout d'abord son tronc, puis ensuite, ses bras, ses jambes, et enfin sa tête. Il eut alors l'impression d'être, tout comme le verre face à lui, un être composé de lumière et de fines particules.

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il perçu alors, ou il sentit, il ne savait plus, la magie composant le verre qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il tenta de l'attrapait, mais rien ne se passa.

Cette contrariété failli le faire sortir de sa méditation, comme si la lumière de son corps s'effaçait doucement. Toujours les yeux fermés, il tenta de se calmer, de se replonger dans sa lumière.

Quand il fut de nouveau capable de percevoir la lumière du verre sans le voir, il l'étudia, et compris qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'avait aucun droit de posséder cette lumière. Soudain, sans qu'il sache comment cela été possible, il sentit la lumière composant le verre se tordre, se déformer, et…

BLIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Harry ressentit une douleur dans le bras gauche et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait provoquée. Le verre avait éclaté en milles morceaux, et un bout s'était envolé, et s'était planté directement dans le bras de Harry.

« Par Merlin, je suis désolée Harry, je, je n'ai pas fait exprès… » Dit Hermione qui s'était relevée d'un bon pour voir la blessure de Harry. « Enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave » elle agita sa baguette et le bout de verre sauta de la peau de Harry qui se cicatrisa immédiatement.

« Comment as-tu fais ça ? » demanda t'il alors plus surpris qu'en colère. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait bien pu faire exploser le verre à distance.

« Et bien, j'ai étudié la magie du verre, et voyant que je ne réussissait pas à la capter, je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer de la changer. Alors, je ne me suis plus concentrée sur le verre, mais sur ce que je voulais que le verre soit… »

« Et ça a marché ? » Demanda Ron intéressé.

« De toute évidence non, dit Hermione en faisant un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche invisible qui l'agaçait, sinon, je n'aurais pas fait exploser le verre. »

Hermione regarda Harry qui avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, elle l'interrogea du regard et celui-ci, se sentant épié leva la tête et perçu son interrogation muette.

« En fait, dit Harry, il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de faire exploser des choses. Avant ma 3ème année, vous savez, quand j'ai gonflé la tante Marge comme un ballon, et bien quelques jours avant, je lui avais fait exploser un verre dans la main. Et une fois dans le bureau de Rogue, j'ai fait exploser un bon nombres de ses bocaux gluants au cours d'une leçon d'occlumentie. Je me demande si à ces moments, j'ai eu recours à l'ancienne magie sans le savoir. »

« C'est bien possible Harry » conclu simplement Hermione.

« Bon, dit-elle ensuite, d'un air résolu, de toute façon, je crois qu'il nous manque encore beaucoup de connaissances sur le sujet. Je ne sais même pas s'il est possible de modifier un objet grâce à l'ancienne magie. Ni comment la saisir. Ni comment l'utilisée… Je crois que nous devons approfondir nos recherches sur le sujet. Il nous faudrait plus de livres. »

« Oh, non, encore ! » gémit Ron.

Harry fit aussi une moue dégoûtée. La technique qu'avait trouvée Hermione pour se procurer des livres était certes efficace, mais quelque peu rébarbative, et légèrement amoral aux yeux de Harry.

Il s'agissait de trouver dans la gazette du sorcier le nom d'un sorcier mort depuis peu, n'ayant aucune famille (ce qui malheureusement était assez fréquent en ses temps troublés), et de se rendre au garde meuble où étaient stockées les affaires du défunt dans l'attente d'être vendues ou jetées. Là, ils disaient qu'ils avaient connu cette personne lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, et qu'elle possédait un livre qu'ils adoraient lire avec lui, et qu'ils aimeraient vraiment le récupérer en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

En général, lorsqu'ils ajoutaient quelques larmes et tremolos dans la voix, le gardien leur permettait de rentrer sans trop de difficultés. Contrairement à ce que Harry et Hermione auraient pu penser, Ron se montrait très doué à ce jeu là.

« De toutes façons, en général, les livres sont brûlés » leur avait un jour confié un gardien. Harry et Ron avaient dû faire taire Hermione, qui trouvait cela totalement scandaleux. Heureusement, le gardien avait prit sa colère comme une marque d'affection envers le disparu et ne s'en était pas offusqué.

De plus, tous les sorciers ne possédaient pas de façon automatique une bibliothèque forte intéressante, et ils leur fallaient souvent des journées de recherche et des dizaines de très gentils voisins (« Oh, il était si gentil avec moi, il m'offrait toujours un petit gâteau ») Pour trouver 2 ou 3 livres intéressants.

Néanmoins, cette technique avait porté ses fruits puisque qu'ils possédaient à présent un bon nombre de volumes intéressants dans leur salle d'entraînement.

« Bon, allons-y »dit Ron d'un air résigné, en attrapant la gazette du sorcier, et en l'ouvrant à la rubrique nécrologie.

**A suivre…**

Voili, voilou, le prochain chapitre s'appellera **compréhensions et appréhensions**. J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit review en passant.

Bisous et à la prochaine…

Lias.


End file.
